Welcome to the Dog Club
by Pisceans
Summary: They stood there staring at each other's eyes until a loud bark coming from the counter broke them from their reverie and Draco said, "With one, minor detail…" Dramione. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own what is not mine.

It has already been four months.

Four fucking months.

Hermione really thought she had already moved on because, well… because she is Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger moves on quickly because Hermione Granger is a smart woman who knows that everything happens for a reason.

But what Hermione Granger didn't realize was that her brain merely repressed all of her painful thoughts and memories because if it didn't, she'd probably be at St. Mungo's now, keeping her childhood crush Professor Lockhart company.

Unfortunately, no matter how brilliant her brain was, all of the repressed memories of Crookshanks still came back to her one Saturday morning as she was cleaning her bedroom.

She was just following a very organized routine of cleaning her flat and was sweeping through the bottom of her plush sofa when the broom caught something and when she tried to move her broom again she heard a familiar ring of a tiny bell. Her breath caught in her throat and as she knelt down slowly – almost painfully slowly – and took the very familiar red cat collar with its bell still attached, she hiccupped twice and broke into wracking sobs.

She was so sure that she looked so stupid right there, crying so hard while clutching a cat collar and occasionally whimpering, "Oh Crooks, I miss you so much" or "Crooksie, crooksie". But she just couldn't help it. Anyone who has lost a part of a family – and that was what Crookshanks was, family – would do what she was doing right now.

And besides, she never really cared about what others would say about her.

Crookshanks didn't either.

When she found Crooks in the Magical Menagerie that one fateful day when she was fourteen years old, he was just sitting in the corner of the kennel staring at her, as if daring her to say something bad about him. The saleswoman said that he was an intelligent half-kneazle, but no one wanted him because of his physical features. That was when she realized that Crookshanks was really the one for her.

Ever since then Hermione had loved Crookshanks so much and even with her busy schedule with school, keeping up with her best friends and that little detail about a dark wizard plotting on taking over the wizarding world, their love for each other never faltered.

It got even stronger when the war was over and Hermione was informed by the aurors that her parents' memories couldn't be restored and Crookshanks was the only thing she had that was so close to home. He was the only thing that kept her from forgetting that she did have parents, that she did have this loving family that did their best to love the cat that was from the magical world even though they were slightly scared.

When all of her friends were starting to settle down and have families of their own, Crookshanks was the only one she had left when she felt that she had overstayed her welcome. He was the only one willing to listen to her endless woes and not judge her.

It is safe to say that she may have developed a dependency on the half-kneazle.

And Hermione just thought that life was fine even if she would only live with Crookshanks forever.

But life was shit and she realized this fact the day she found her Crookshanks lying on his bed, lifeless.

The medi-witch in the Hospital for Magical Creatures said that it was heart failure due to his old age. Hermione just stared at the woman, perplexed, and asked "He's only around fourteen years old, he's not that old."

"The normal life span of a cat is around fourteen to fifteen years old. Kneazle's usually last longer about twenty years old and above but as it is, he is only half-kneazle." She said, her voice sympathetic.

She left then, feeling so empty but she didn't cry. She just buried Crookshanks and moved on.

Everything became worse after that. Nightmares plaguing her dreams and waking up without something – someone – to hold onto.

But she tried her best to move on.

She really did.

And now, after a good and solid fourty-five minutes of crying, she stood up and decided to go to Diagon Alley to unwind and just let the pain ebb away like she usually does. And it's also Saturday, no friend of hers would be available today because it's family day.

When she finally reached Diagon Alley she finally regretted coming there because there were just too many people.

And many people mean too many chances of being recognized.

Too many chances of being mugged.

Hermione hated being famous.

Even though she was very careful not to be recognized, when she was about to buy herself a pretzel to take home, the lady on the cash register immediately recognized her and shouted – literally shouted – "Merlin! It's Hermione Granger!"

And before she even had the chance to order her cinnamon pretzel she ran off, albeit begrudgingly, immediately and without any knowledge as to where she would go, and apparated to muggle London.

Since she had no clear vision as to where she would want to go, her mind cleared in on what was on top of her consciousness, the shopping center where Pet Planet Co. was located.

This was where she would buy everything Crookshanks needed, even the food. She had no idea why but he preferred his things muggle. She didn't complain of course, that was another thing that she loved about him, it just seemed as if he loved her so much that he also loved her muggle heritage.

Or it just tasted better than what was available at the clustered menagerie at Diagon Alley.

Her feet dragged her to the cat section of the store, and soon she was staring at all of the cat items. Some were new stock, but a lot of it – and she means a lot – she already had for Crookshanks. And then the waterworks started again and she lowered her head to cover her face with her bushy hair. She was lucky enough that there were only few customers around but she still wouldn't want to attract attention so she focused all her energy on stifling her cries.

She was using all her effort not to cry, so she didn't notice that someone had approached her.

"Granger?"

She gasped. She would know that voice anywhere.

She turned, ever so slightly, just enough to see the man standing behind her.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. In muggle London and wearing muggle jeans… and damn he looked good on those.

When she turned to fully face him, Draco was taken aback by her appearance. She was all blotchy, her eyes red and there were tears falling from her eyes. But he had to admit, her beauty didn't disappear with all the ugliness crying creates.

She actually looked a bit more… endearing.

He carefully took a step closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked. Then his brows furrowed. What am I doing? He said to himself. Get a grip Draco, this is Hermione Granger.

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Is there something you want to buy there that you can't afford?"

Hermione hastily shrugged her shoulders and took a step back from him, face scrunched in apparent anger anger yelled, "No you snobbish prat!"

Draco just smirked at her and crossed his arms. She really was cute when she was angry at him. "What's wrong then, princess?"

Hermione glared at him and began cleaning her face with her hanky. "What's it to you?" she mumbled audibly.

"Oh nothing, really." He shrugged. "I was just worried that the golden girl, the oh-so-precious heroine, might have gone bonkers."

Hermione flinched at that and Draco immediately regretted his words.

Sometimes he just forgets that the others went through the same thing as him. He should have been more sensitive.

He, of all people, knew how it felt to doubt your sanity. Being haunted by nightmares every time you decide to sleep. Images of your dead friends' faces every time you close your eyes.

He knew how it felt to be desperate to be sure he was sane.

He should have known that Hermione knew that feeling quite well too.

"Um, I mean-"

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Hermione cut him off haughtily. "I must say, you almost fooled me for a second. Thought you had grown a heart."

Draco was about to apologize when he noticed one of the store clerks hovering at the corner of the aisle, he cleared his throat and then the man said, "E-Excuse me Mr. Malfoy? Your dog is ready to be taken home now."

Hermione took this time to make a hasty retreat but Draco would have none of it. He immediately took hold of her wrist and held one finger up to the clerk signalling that he needed a moment.

The clerk nodded in understanding and went back to the counter.

Draco then turned to look at Hermione again.

She was, again, trying hard not to cry. He didn't know if it was because she was embarrassed or genuinely hurt about what he said earlier, or if she remembered the thing she was crying about before he saw her.

He sighed and said, "Granger, I… Hermione."

She looked at him at that although only through her lashes.

Draco sighed again and began, "Hermione I'm sorry.

I'm an arse, I know. My therapist said it was a defence mechanism – and I know that's not an excuse! – it's just… I really don't know how to talk to you is all."

Draco then reached out and took a strand of Hermione's hair "I've always wanted to talk to you but the only way I could was if I was being a prat to you and that's all I've ever known… I'm sorry."

He slowly moved his hand from her wrist and hesitantly moved it downward to twine their hands together. When Hermione didn't make a move to extract her hand, Draco took it as a sign to continue and he held their twined hands with more confidence.

"It's alright." Hermione finally said. "I know the feeling."

When their eyes met he smiled – not his arrogant smirk, but actually smiled – at her and said "Let me make it up to you? Coffee?"

Hermione smiled at him too and answered, "And a cinnamon pretzel."

"And a cinnamon pretzel." Draco echoed.

They stood their staring at each other's eyes until a loud bark coming from the counter broke them from their reverie and Draco said, "With one, minor detail…"

He began to walk towards the counter Hermione in tow and their hands still together.

Hermione's eyes widened with glee when she saw the dog, all muscular and wrinkled in the face, sitting on the counter. She slipped her hand away from Draco's and hunched to take a closer look at the bulldog.

"Oh my, you're gorgeous!" she cooed. And then bulldog, apparently understanding what she said started wagging its tail and barked at her.

When she looked at Draco, he had his brows furrowed and was looking at her curiously.

"What?"

Draco cleared his throat "Um, nothing. It's just gorgeous isn't the word most people use the first time they see Vince."

Hermione's eyes became soft and she looked at Vince and back at Draco. "Figures." Was the only thing she said.

After Draco paid his bills he took Hermione's hand unconsciously again and they walked, a jolly Vince in tow, towards the coffee shop he was talking about earlier and bought their coffees and a large cinnamon pretzel only for Hermione for take-out.

After making sure that Hermione was fine at eating at a park nearby, because Vince wasn't allowed to stay at the café, they settled to an empty bench under a tree.

After minutes of passing silence Draco finally tried to start a conversation. "So, um. How've you been?"

"I've been good. Have my own flat. Training as an auror. Yeah… good." Hermione smiled as she finished.

"Then why were you crying earlier?"

She took a sip of her coffee and lowered her head. "Promise me you won't laugh then I'll tell you."

"I won't." Draco answered not missing a beat.

"It was… it was my cat. Crookshanks. I don't know if you've known him… he's…"

"The cute ginger cat with the smushed face?"

Hermione beamed at him at that. "Yeah… that's the one."

"He died… four months ago and I… I came across one of his things that I thought I'd already thrown out and I just felt so…"

"Lonely…" Draco, again, finished for her.

He reached for her hand then and waited for her to look at him. "I'm sorry about Crookshanks."

"Vince… my dogs… they're my life now." He looked at Vince who was sitting beside his feet, looking around the park. "My therapist only suggested it before, that I name a dog after people I loved the most and I thought the idea was so absurd but now… I wouldn't know what to do if one of them died."

"One of them?"

Draco smiled at her then, he was always like that now, like a happy switch was turning when he got a chance to talk about his dogs. "Yeah! I have five of them! You should meet them Hermione they're precious, and I just love them so much and I…"

"Sure. When?" Hermione said after taking the last bite of her pretzel.

"I… what?"

"You said I should meet them. When?"

Draco stopped and thought about what Hermione just said. She was really surprising him today. When she said yes to having coffee with him, he was so ecstatic because he was so sure that she would rather die than have coffee with a Death Eater but to actually go to his house, to the manor.

He should think about this, thoroughly think about it.

Because out of all the failures he had incurred in his life, letting Hermione hate him again after this was surely going to take a toll at him.

But he didn't, and the words came out of his mouth before he can even stop it. "How about dinner tonight at the manor?"

Hermione just took a sip of her coffee and answered "Okay. I really have nothing to do anyway."

She stood then and brushed crumbs off her skirt. "Give me your address and I'll just floo by."

Draco just looked dumbly at her. "This dinner is going to be at the manor Hermione. Malfoy Manor. Remember? The place where you… where you…"

"Where you live. Yeah, I know. I need to clean up before dinner so…" She reached a hand out "Are you going to give me your address or are we just going to forget today?"

Like hell we will. Draco thought to himself.

He got a pen and wrote down the address in Hermione's hand and just sat there as Hermione left him. Vince who was becoming impatient barked at him.

"Vince!" He shouted at the dog. "Oh Merlin! Vince! Hermione's going to have dinner with us!"

The dog barked as if congratulating him and they began to make their way home to prepare for the dinner.

oOoOoOo

As Hermione landed inside her flat after apparating from muggle London she immediately sat on her couch and contemplated what just happened.

"I… I'm going to have dinner with Draco Malfoy… at the Malfoy Manor." She said slowly. As if saying it out loud made it more real.

And then she smiled.

"Yeah…" Hermione breathed out. "I'm having dinner with Mal… Draco. I'm having dinner with Draco Malfoy."

As Hermione fixed herself up for the night she just couldn't stop thinking of how absurd the idea was that she, Hermione Granger had coffee and was going to have dinner with Draco Malfoy. She wouldn't – or rather, couldn't – deny the fact that the man was really gorgeous, ravishing even, but that wasn't the thing that convinced Hermione that it was okay to spend time with Draco. No, it was… his dog.

His dog… Vince.

They didn't interact much after she had called the dog gorgeous but she kept looking at him. Kept seeing him staring at Draco and she could see the love in the dog's eye. She kept seeing the way his tail would wag whenever Draco would coo at him.

And his name…

"that I name a dog after people I loved the most" that was what he said.

Draco Malfoy was a lost soul.

And so was Hermione Granger.

oOoOo

Draco heard the floo activate before Hermione went through but he just couldn't believe it when he went to the drawing room and actually saw her standing there.

"Um, hi."

Draco smiled at her. "Hi."

She awkwardly tucked – well, tried to tuck – a curl behind her ear. "So, where are they?"

Draco held out a hand and waited for Hermione to take it. "I'll show you."

They walked, hand in hand, towards the garden. Hermione had her eyes straight forward, not wanting to look into any of the rooms and any of the portraits. No matter what courage she had shown earlier that day, it honestly scared her to be back in the one place that haunted her dreams every night after the war. The only difference was that she had Draco beside her.

As if sensing her discomfort, Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder and shook her. "You alright there?"

She smiled at him. "Fine."

As they went outside, Hermione couldn't help but gasp at the extensive gardens. It was almost three times the size of the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts.

Hermione heard Draco whistle a tune that was probably his own and she saw five small figures running from the ends of the garden towards them.

As the figures – the dogs – reached them, they positioned themselves in a perfect line.

"Wow." Was all Hermione could say. "You've… well, not you surely you had a trainer."

Draco laughed and shook his head. "I trained them all by myself. It was not easy."

She just gaped at him as he looked at her with a smug expression on his face. "You just surprise me Draco Malfoy."

"I guess we're even then."

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Draco turned towards the dogs and began introducing them to Hermione.

He pointed at the first dog in line, the tallest of them all. "This, is Lucy. She's a Scottish deerhound. She was my first dog. She's snobbish and acts as though the others are above her but really, she's a love."

Next was a little dog with ribbons in her ears and was looking at Hermione as though she was assessing her. " This is Cissa, a Charles Spaniel. She's a very cuddly one. Loves to give me a lot of kisses and is very sweet."

"Sev, here," He motioned to a the dog next to Cissa. "is my protector. He's a German shepherd. He guards the house and usually is on high alert whenever the floo or the doorbell rings."

"And you've met, Vince." The dog barked as his name was called.

"And, um…" Draco was about to introduce the last dog on the line. A tiny dog that she thought had fur that was ginger in colour but truly, it was too deep in the ginger colour wheel it may be considered as brown.

"Who's this little guy?" Hermione said encouragingly.

Draco cleared his throat at that. "He's a she."

Hermione giggled. "Oh, sorry. So… who's she?"

Draco moved forward and began petting the dog. "She's… Her… Hermy. A Pomeranian."

Hermione became stiff.

I name a dog after people I loved the most.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh." Draco sighed. "This one, she… she was the easiest to train. Follows immediately, of course with the help of treats and the like but she… she's really a rule follower. But the thing is… it took forever for me to get her to trust me… to like me."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked, her tone flat.

"I was mean to her at first. She wasn't supposed to be my pet. She was just left by an old friend of mine and she completely ruined the balance in my life. And I've never wanted a pom, I mean, they're cute and all that but I always believed they were useless but then… everyday, she just proved me wrong." He ended his babble with a sigh.

He stood up and whistled again. The whistle was a different tune this time and the dogs became at ease but none of them made a move to go away.

Hermione stepped closer to Draco but he still didn't look at her.

In a brave impulse, Hermione reached a finger to Draco's hand and asked, "So what do you think of Hermy now?"

He looked at her then and twined his finger with her outstretched one. She was smiling up to him. A smile he would never thought anyone would give him, ever.

He said, with his eyes still locked into Hermione's, "Well… she's the most brilliant one out of all of them. And I think she still hates me a little bit but at the same time I think… she has learned to like me... And with time… I think…"

Draco was leaning into Hermione now. Their hearts were beating sporadically but they were moving slowly, almost hesitantly, towards each other. As Draco's lips brushed over Hermione's, her eyes fluttered closed and…

Arf!Arf!

They both violently started and looked down at the five dogs wagging their tail with their tongues lolling.

Draco actually scowled at them and flailed his arms around. "Bugger off you beasts!"

Hermione unsuccessfully stifled a giggled which turned into a full blown laugh and Draco stared at her for a moment and began joining her.

When they finally finished laughing and was wiping their eyes, Draco said, "If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends?" And they bursted out laughing again.

"Yeah… I guess I have to be a dog now don't I?" She said teasingly.

Draco just pulled her closer and brushed his lips on her forehead. "Welcome to the dog club, Granger."

~ fin ~

A/N: Beta love to the awesome maireadtbts who deals with all my crappiness with subject-verb agreement :) :) :) so much love to her :)

As always, hoped you liked the story and thank you for reading! :)


End file.
